


Pieces of Evidence

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Some Humor, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Brainstorm wasn’t quite sure how he ended up in Tarn’s berth, but he had a few pieces of evidence to figure it out.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Tarn (Transformers)
Kudos: 11





	Pieces of Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 7, 2013 as “Drabble #72 - Tarn/Brainstorm.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 15, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

It wasn’t often you found out that the head of the Decepticon Justice Devision admired your work.

Then again, it wasn’t often you found scientists, who were also weapons experts, who were famous for blowing up planets and whose work made even Wheeljack nervous.

Brainstorm considered it a compliment Tarn sought him out personally for a commission.

Now, how a compliment on his work and a request for supplied weapons for his division ended up as fragging in Tarn’s lap in the war room, Brainstorm couldn’t tell you.

But he did have some very good pieces of evidence that could explain partially how they ended up this way.

1\. Brainstorm got excited discussing his latest death machine.

He spoke on it for a good few ten minutes on it’s various details and uses. From the level of mass destruction it could create, to how Brainstorm had fit it compactly into a neat form. Brainstorm was quite enthusiastic in his ramblings about perfection.

2\. Tarn got excited listening to the potential of such a weapon, and what he could do should it be put to use.

He had wonderful detail of his own, of which of his soldiers would use it where and how. You know–work things. The daily dealings of Tarn’s life that got his transformation cog to turning, and his spark all a flutter. The sort of work that made arousal grow and listening to a stranger say the same could only ignite passions.

3\. Tarn’s voice.

That was it. Tarn’s voice. It was a weapon all its own that Brainstorm had never heard before. He spoke and your spark was helpless to do anything else but what he asked.

It was downright _fascinating_.

So perhaps, Brainstorm knew exactly how he ended up in Tarn’s lap, his thighs around the man’s waist and his arms clinging to the dark purple metal. He knew why he kept begging Tarn to whisper into the side of his helm as they moved as one. Brainstorm wanted to hear more.

They’d practically leapt at each other.

The scientist rolled his hips, body digging into Tarn to draw forth every bit of tactile stimulation he could muster. The interfacing wire-ways and connections drew energy between the two of them. Brainstorm gave away pieces of himself across that bridge, just to keep it open. He touched and pulled at armor, teasing the exposed wire-work between joints. Anything to make Tarn keep talking.

Brainstorm needed to hear more. He needed to know how the voice worked. What modulations were on it to cause such stimulation? How did he affect the spark directly? What frequency? What pitch? What had Tarn done to create such a marvelous weapon? Brainstorm needed to know.

So he’d writhe, he’d touch, he’d moan and he’d kiss–anything to get what he wanted. Anything to record into his memory for research later. Brainstorm buried his face into Tarn’s shoulder as the man took, and took, and _kept talking_.

It was worth the fear of having such big hands, coated with so much energon that they were stained, around his waist to find out more.

More data was all a scientist could hope for.


End file.
